Fan Girl
by Inari-san
Summary: Oneshot. Anzu contemplates her exitance as a background cheerleader. Anzux? I suck at summaries. Just read.


**Fan Girl**

**Inari: Hey all! I've always considered Anzu to be a bit of a weak character. I know I'm not the only one who has. But then I got to thinking, how much about her character do we really get to see? A bit of flirting with Yami Yugi, a scene as class rep, a page of homework doing. We don't know half as much about Anzu as we do about Yugi, which got me thinking about this little idea. It's sort of sappy, but who cares? Just read it. **

**Pairings? Oh yes. I'm not going to give you those. Overdone, overrated, overkill. Yahoo. Hopefully it will make you feel good.**

** Disclaimer: What, do _you _think I own Yugioh? You need therapy if you do.  
**

**

* * *

**  
I am annoyed, to say the least.

_He_ blew me off. Again. How rude can you get? We've been friends for- how long- _two years_, and _he_ doesn't even invite me to Kareoke Nite at the local cafe. Everyone who's anyone in Domino is there now. Except me. You know why?

Ask the security guard. He'll tell you "Sorry kid, but you can't get in unless you're in a group of two or more."

Now normally this wouldn't tick me off, but guess who did come with _him_?

Shizuka. Rebecca. And even- insert gasp- Mai!

But not me. Nobody ever invites me to anything. Because obviously Anzu Masaki, who loves friendship and animals and is always understanding and kind, wouldn't care if she was snubbed and ignored, wouldn't notice that when she enters a room, everyone suddenly stops talking.

_-Flashback-_

_That's it, I thought. No more laying around. Tonight is the night, and I am going to call _him._ I got up and dialed, twirling the phone cord and listening to the dial tone. At last _he_ picked up. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey there, it's me. Anzu. I was just wondering if you were doing anything Friday night." I smoothed brown hair and bit my lip._

_"Um... let's see... Friday was it? Sorry, I'm going out with Mai. We were planning on doing that new chick flick. Or she was. You know how she gets." _He_ pauses. "Why? What were you going to do?"_

_"Oh, nothing..." I sighed. Mai again. Why her?_

_"Well if you don't mind. Bye Anzu." Mind? Why would I mind? After all, you're only sidelining me again. _

_"Bye then..." but _he_ had already hung up. _

_I collapsed onto my bed and screamed._

_-End flashback- _

Which brings me to where I am now. Moonbux. _The_ place to be. Everyone, from geeks to punks to popular kids, hangs there after school.

It's putting Burger World out of buisiness. No buisiness means employee cuts. Guess who got the sack?

Like you really need to.

Of course after that I couldn't afford to come to any cafe, let alone this one. If I want to study dance in New York, I have to save as much money as I can. If I made it to Broadway, would _he_ stop glancing over me? I wonder. Am I even worth enough to make it to America? Burger World was a lucky break. I doubt better paying employers would believe that I am eighteen...

So now I have to stand outside and look in the large glass windows. It looks so warm and inviting in there. It's a cold October day and I shiver, wrapping my scarf tighter around me. The wind is blowing hard around my frail frame. I'm quite thin for my age. Not particularly pretty either.

Would any of them still like me if I stopped cheering at the sidelines? Yugi, Jou, Bakura, Shizuka... is that all I am to them? A fan girl?

I can see them all inside, laughing. It's _his_ turn to sing. The song is slow and romantic, and _he_ laughs while singing. Not a melodious voice, but I hold it dear to my heart. Or did once.

The old Anzu would sit and be trodden on. Not anymore. I can fend for myself. I know when I'm not wanted.

Maybe I'll run away. Or throw myself in front of _his_ car as _he_ drives. Then _he_ would be sorry. _He_ would sit by my battered body and cry out in grief. "Oh Anzu, this is all _my_ fault!" _he_ would howl. "If only I hadn't been so careless!"

And I would part my lips as though to speak, and make an ironic smile. "I love..." I would start, and then die in _his_ arms. _He_ would be overcome by grief and throw _himself_ off a bridge in sorrow, and we would end like Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Anthony, and I would have the last laugh.

Yeah right. I know that that's not the answer, but what is? I can't live out my life from behind the scenes. If I have to give another fake smile when _he_ impresses that Mai Kujaku, I think I'll have a nervous breakdown.

Suddenly I jolt back to reality.

"Hey kid, look at the sign!" A security guard comes up to me. I look at the sign. _No loitering. _

Figures.

"You got a partner, girlie?"

"No..."

The guard leers unpleasantly.

I stand my ground and look through the window. Oh gods, they're coming out of the cafe. _He_ is with them. I can't let _him_ see me like this!

The security guard walks closer to me. I can smell his foul breath. His teeth are yellow and he has greasy black hair.

"Hey girlie, I've been getting awful lonely out here..."

I want to scream, but my throat feels numb. He reaches out a hand...

"What seems to be the problem?" A voice comes from behind me. I turn, expecting it to be _him_.

It isn't. It's just one of _his_ friends.

The guard spits. "This gal is hangin' around our property. You know her?" I bite my lip and look at the boy, waiting with baited breath.

He smiles. "Heck yeah."

"Then both of you, get outta here," the guard mutters angrily.

"Right. C'mon, Anzu." He leads me by the hand and I follow, trancelike. Did that really just happen? We come to a park bench and he sits me down.

"Thanks," I say.

"No prob." This boy's smile is a lot like _his_. "Anzu, what were you doing hanging around there anyway?"

"Um, I... nothing."

He puts a hand on my back. "This is about _him_ isn't it? You like _him_."

"Yes, but..." I start to sob. "What does it matter? You guys always walk right past me anyway! Sometimes it's like I don't exist! Why would you care? Why would _he_ care? None of you know what it's like when no one ever notices you! I'm just invisible to you all, aren't I? None of you understand that!"

"I understand."

I look up slowly. "W-what?"

"I understand... listen Anzu, I know it can be hard sometimes, but you just have to go with the flow."

"How can you say that?"

The boy looks thoughtful. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"I really don't know anymore."

"I used to be like that. When I began high school, I liked this girl, I thought we were meant to be... but she didn't feel the same way. I was always sidelined. No one ever noticed me, it was like I was invisible. I thought that if destiny had pushed us apart it was cruel. I didn't believe in anything at that point. But then I found a way to take my mind off of her and got over it. When I did that, I think I opened up to people more... they started listening to me. Anzu, you have to do the same. If you weren't destined to be with Jonouchi, you'll find someone else. I know that somewhere inside you is a very special girl, just waiting to get out."

"I kind of knew Jonouchi liked Mai better."

"Yeah."

"By the way..." I look around. It's almost midnight now. The moon is full and the wind has stopped.

"What?"

"How was it you got over the girl?"

He blushes. "I... met someone else."

"Did they like you? What was she like?" I lean forward.

"A kind, compassionate girl. She always stood in the background, but had a fiery spirit. She had lots of potential, but never seemed to use it. I enjoyed watching her from afar, but never really got close. I was kind of afraid of rejection."

"Who was it?" My face is almost touching his.

"A talented dancer, by the name of Anzu Mazaki." His eyes are twinkling.

I laugh. "Wow, she must be really great to attract _your_ attention, Honda!"

"She sure is. Hey, you want to go for some coffee or something?"

"Why not."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere except Moonbux." Hobda and I both grin.

It's going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

**Inari: No, not that kind of interesting! Eww, you sick minded people! I know that's what you thought! I thought that was a happy ending... when I first was introduced to Yugioh, I saw an early episode of the show which made me think that Anzu and Honda definately like each other. Not quite the ending I was expecting to use when I started it. Ah well. The pairing, in case you were reading fast (or at all) and missed it, was HondaxAnzuxJonouchixMai. Very confusing. I dub the pairing... I don't know. Vote on it in your reviews! I may add other fics to this one and make it a collection (not romance), it's not the first I wrote. But I need your opinions on that, so please review!**


End file.
